


Karasuno's Kidnapped Crow

by hedge_man



Series: Karasuno's Kidnapped Crow [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, It's not actually rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Assault, Violence, i promise it's not rape, non-con kissing, oikawa is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedge_man/pseuds/hedge_man
Summary: Karasuno finally beat Seijou and is progressing to finals! But at what cost? Oikawa takes revenge into his own hands and goes way too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the final episode of the second season. It's the night before the match against Shiratorizawa, and they just beat Aoba Josai earlier today.

   Hinata and Kageyama stood next to the guardrail and watched the lighted city below them. The wind blew at them, but it wasn't cold or oppressive despite them still being in their gym clothes from their late night practice. Rather, it was the kind of warm wind that blows in the nights of late-spring that make you feel so powerful.

   Hinata was the first to break the silence. "I wonder how the Little Giant felt the day before finals... I'm super nervous, but isn't it more exciting now?!" He shivered with excitement and looked up at Kageyama.

   Kageyama blinked and said nothing. Hinata began to feel like he had said something wrong when Kageyama reached out his fist and held it in mid-air. "We're going to win tomorrow."

   "Yeah!" They bumped fists and parted ways, Hinata feeling the heat rise to his face as he walked his bike down the sidewalk.

   The longer he walked, the stupider he felt. _Man, why did I try and give Kageyama an inspiring speech, dammit?_ He shuddered thinking how dumb he must've sounded. _At least he was nice enough to give me a fist bump._

   Second guessing himself and transforming excitement to nervousness was the last thing he needed the night before his match with Shiratorizawa, but he just couldn't help himself.

   He was passing through downtown when he finally started to realize how late they had been practicing. Not a single car was in sight. Streetlights flicked from green, to yellow, to red, and to green again to streets of invisible cars. Despite it being lonely, Hinata also found it oddly calming.

   Mesmerized with the empty night, it took him a while to notice that he wasn't quite alone. He slowed his steps until only the gentle ticking of his bicycle tires could be heard. His stomach began to twist with fear. He scoped the streets for anyone or anything, but there was nothing to be found. Hearing something at all might help him calm down, but the city remained silent.

   Hinata came to a stop. "He-hello?" He stammered, sounding a lot shakier and weaker than he'd hoped. His call yielded no answer, and he began to walk again with a quickened gait.

   It wasn't just a feeling anymore; he could hear footsteps behind him. Without looking back he clambered onto his bike and started pushing off, his feet mounting the pedals.

   A large figure suddenly stepped out of a narrow alleyway to his left, blocking the path. The man grabbed Hinata's handlebars, and the light of the street lamp finally hit his face. "Yo~ Chibi-chan!"

   "The Great King?!" Hinata breathed. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Oikawa turned Hinata's handlebars and guided the bike into the alleyway none too gently. Hinata was about to protest when Oikawa threw the bike to the ground and slammed Hinata against the wall.

   Hinata felt dizzy and kinda like puking. The sound of TV static filled his ears and blocked out the world. For a few seconds he couldn't hear anything at all, but then he began to notice Oikawa was shouting something and the feeling of something wet and warm dribbling down the back of his head. "HEL—" Oikawa pressed his hand over Hinata's mouth and started yelling again. It was big enough to cover over half his face.

   "Kindaichi! Get over here! And bring the tape!" Hinata reached up and tried to pry Oikawa's hand off of his mouth as Kindaichi ran in from the street. _So that's who had been following me._ He tore a strip off and handed it to Oikawa.

   Oikawa removed his hand. "KAGEY—" Hinata barely got out in the millisecond before Oikawa pressed the tape over his lips.

   "Kageyama, huh? The King of the Court, don't you call him?" He leaned over Hinata with a meanacing grin.

   "MMMPPHH!"

   He laughed darkly. "Kageyama, that selfish bastard. He uses his players like pawns on a chess board. That's all you are to him. What makes you think he'd come to help you?"

   That shut Hinata up. _He doesn't need me anyways, does he?_

   The sound of ripping tape pulled him out of his daze. Kindaichi was handing Oikawa another strip, this one much longer. He was still being pressed into the wall, but not as hard. Oikawa was standing in an awkward postition with his hands busy and Kindaichi was on the other side of the bike. _This is my chance._

   Hinata kicked Oikawa shin and tried to hop over the bike, but Kindaichi's reflexes were too good. Just like in volleyball, he launched up with his long arms outstretched like he was blocking a spike. The feeling of being hopelessly blocked swept across him. A hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back down, his foot landing awkwardly on the bike. Hinata fell to the ground and suddenly they were both on top of him.

   "MMMPPHHHH! MMHHGGPPHH!!" Tears started to prick in the corners of Hinata's eyes. Oikawa sat on his stomach and held his wrists above his head on the concrete while Kindaichi prepared a new piece of tape.

   "Hand me the roll," said Oikawa, and he took both Hinata's tiny wrists in one large hand and began winding the tape around them with his other. Layer after layer over his bare arms... Hinata winced thinking about trying to take it off later.

   Oikawa finally stopped after what seemed like way too many layers. He couldn't even move his arms independently of each other at all. And it hurt really bad when he tried. "Mmmmph.." he whimpered.

   He was suddenly scooped up and thrown over Oikawa's shoulder. "Let's get moving," he said to Kindaichi as they approached a small silver car. "Pop the trunk."

   "Oh! Uh.." Kindaichi fumbled through a bag looking for a set of keys. Hinata also noticed that they had picked up his own bag, but left his bike in the middle of the alley.

   That was the first time he heard Kindaichi say anything tonight, Hinata noticed despite his own fear. Kindaichi seemed pretty nervous too, and was acting really jumpy and looking around a lot.

   The trunk opened and Oikawa tossed Hinata inside. "Enjoy the ride, Chibi-chan! Don't worry, I'm a good driver." He gave Hinata a peace-sign and a big smile like he was posing for a picture as he slammed the lid.

   His heart was beating so loudly. It was all he could hear. Two slams of the driver and passenger door closing. The engines roar. It's like his mind was in a muddled soup and he just couldn't comprehend anything. _I'm being kidnapped. Holy shit._ He began sobbing and kicking at the roof of the trunk as they drove. Despite the situation, all Hinata could think of was how he was gonna miss the volleyball match tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

   It felt like they had been driving for about 20 minutes. Maybe it was because he was in the trunk, but Oikawa definitely wasn't as good of a driver as he promised. It felt like they were way over the speed limit and taking turns way too fast. Hinata was lucky that the trunk was empty besides him; hitting the sides of the trunk was painful enough without projectiles in the mix.

   Hinata really hoped Oikawa's driving habits would get them pulled over, but it seemed that the roads were empty aside from the one tiny silver car.

   The car halted abruptly and Hinata was flung towards the front, hitting the farthest reach of the trunk. He moaned in pain. Two car doors opened and slammed, but Hinata was not retrieved. He sat alone in the trunk for another five to ten minutes growing more and more worried about his fate.

   At last, he heard the crunch of footsteps approaching on gravel. Hinata bent his legs and prepared to kick. When the lid opened, the Great King looked down at his stolen treasure. Greedily. Plotting. Hinata was too scared to move for a second, but that was all it took for Kindaichi to grab his legs. Hinata suddenly remembered his plan and kicked out, but he wasn't able to do anything but flop around because Kindaichi was absorbing his force.

   Oikawa reached in and grabbed his taped wrists and Hinata protested as loudly as he could while gagged. The boys hauled him out and began to drag him kicking and screaming to the bottom of a staircase.

   Looking around, he realized that they had probably taken him to Aoba Josai. They went down about four doors at the top of the landing and Kindaichi set down his legs to fumble for some keys. Hinata thought maybe fighting Oikawa alone would give him a better chance to escape, but he was just lifted off the ground until his feet couldn't touch anymore. "Ah! Chibi-chan, you're so light~"

   The door unlocked and Oikawa carried Hinata inside. Kindaichi hadn't entered, but instead had descended the stairs again. The room was about the same size as Karasuno's club room, but this was furnished nicer and had more lockers. On the floor we're some futons and his school bag. It occurred to him that they must have brought it up and set up the room during his extended stay in the trunk, but the mystery behind why he was there made his stomach twist in fear.

   Oikawa dropped him unceremoniously onto one of the futons and he landed hard on his side. He winced in pain and made a small noise.

   "Awww... so cute!" Hinata heard the shutter of camera and looked up and Oikawa. He had taken a picture and had leaned down to show Hinata. He looked so fragile and pathetic. He could see the dried blood in his hair and the bruises on his arms. His eyes were red from crying. Hinata closed his eyes and turned away.

   Oikawa pocketed his phone and leaned over him, whispering, "How do you feel Hinata?" It sent shivers down the young boy's spine. "Don't you deserve this after what you've done to me?" 

   Hinata looked up, confused. _What have I done to the Great King?_

   Oikawa spoke as if he had heard the mental question. "My own 'genius' kohai thinks he can make a fool of me? And who the fuck are you?" Oikawa bore over him as Hinata's eyes began to well up again. "Your genius quick is nothing but an extension of Kageyama's ability. All you can do is jump."

   "Mmpphhh!" Hinata fought to sit up and Oikawa took him into his lap.

   "You're nothing." He began to squeeze Hinata's face in one hand. "How could you beat years and years of discipline with shitty talent?" Hinata began to feel very scared again and started crying very hard. "Fuck you. You and Tobio, your whole fucking team. I'm going to make you pay." Oikawa slapped him so hard that he fell to the futon.

   Hinata continued to moan and whimper. "If there's something you wanna say then fucking say it!" Oikawa reached down and tore the tape off his mouth. It stung and Hinata gasped, taking a moment to catch his breath and try not to cry.

   "Ka-Kage-ya-yama isn't—" his voice shook with sobs and he took short gasps of air between words.

   "Oh! That reminds me!" Oikawa reached over and grabbed Hinata's bag, which felt strangely threatening to him. It filled him with anger to think of Oikawa going through his stuff. He pulled out Hinata's little yellow flip phone, pulled Hinata back onto his lap, and flipped it open.

   There was a display of the time and a picture of Natsu with a spoon balanced on her nose. "Is that your sister? How cute~"

   For some reason, the thought of Oikawa looking at Natsu made Hinata sick. He couldn't explain it, it just felt so bad. "Do-on't- don't—" he tried to control his breathing, but he was still panicking. "Don't. Look. At. Her." He took a breath between each word and barely gasped out the sounds to create them.

   "You can't stop me~" he said in a singsongy way, like it was some kind of joke. It only made Hinata feel worse. Oikawa opened his address book. Regular things: Mom, Grandma, Natsu, Daichi, Suga... "Hmm, who's Kenma?" Hinata tensed. _Please don't get him involved._

   Oikawa scrolled all the way to the bottom of the display, with the final address as 'Tobio' with a little blue heart next to it. Oikawa laughed as if they were sharing an inside joke, but Hinata didn't want to share anything with him. "Do you like Tobio-chan?" He cooed into Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed but said nothing.

   "Let's call him and invite him over, for some 'fun.'"

   "No! Don't! Ple-ase!" Hinata's voice cracked. Oikawa had already pressed the call button and switched it to speaker-phone. Hinata pleaded with Oikawa as the phone rang and tried to wrestle out of his grip, but he couldn't.

   *click* "What do you want, Hinata-boke? It's late!" Kageyama tried to sound angry, but stuttered a little.

   Hinata was silent. He didn't want Kageyama to come. He didn't want him to see Hinata like this. He didn't want Oikawa to do anything to him. 

   "Hinata! Is this a prank?! You should be sleeping before a match!"

   Oikawa was beginning to get impatient, so he grabbed Hinata and dug his fingers between his ribs and squeezed him really hard. "MmmAAAHHH!! Kageyama!" He screamed in pain.

   Kageyama blushed but was also really confused. _What the fuck is this dumbass doing screaming his name in the middle of the night_? "Hinata, are you okay?!"

   "Kageyama, don't come get me! It's a tr—MMMPPHHH!!" Oikawa covered his mouth and sighed.

   "I guess Chibi-chan has lost his phone privileges."

   Kageyama bolted upright out of bed. "OIKAWA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE'S HINATA?!"

   "Relax, relax. I'm not hurting him." Both Hinata and Kageyama glared at the obvious lie. "I'm at your would-be school, that is, if you had been good enough to pass the entrance exam," he taunted. You could practically hear Kageyama grinding his teeth through the phone.

   "Chibi-chan and I are having a great time; you should come join us." Kageyama shouted more nonsense about how pissed he was. "And you really should come soon... if you ever want to see him alive again." Kageyama suddenly shut up and Hinata started screaming into Oikawa's hand afresh.

   "HINATA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I'M COMI—" Oikawa shut the phone with a finalizing click, and it felt like Hinata's heart been carved out and he could feel the cold wind blowing through his empty chest. _This is the end._


	3. Chapter 3

   Oikawa had just hung up the phone, but his words still rung in Hinata's ears. _Is he actually going to kill me?_ He moaned against the hand covering his mouth. In an instant he wished he hadn't. It seemed that Oikawa had forgotten about his prisoner for a moment, but now he was tossed Hinata's phone aside and pressed his fingers past his lips. He wanted to bite him, but the fingers poking his tongue kept activating his gag reflex so he couldn't close his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Oikawa suddenly grabbed his tongue and pulled it. It hurt so bad, but Hinata could say nothing. He began to drool in his attempts.

   "Ohh.. this won't do," Oikawa pulled on his tongue harder, making Hinata gag and choke. "You're lucky Tobio-chan is such an idiot, or I would've had to cut your little tongue out." Hinata tried to talk again and Oikawa slapped him, finally letting go of his tongue.

   Just then, Kindaichi entered the room. "Oikawa Senpai, we need to talk." His body was stiff and he looked nervous, but his voice was full of composure.

   "I'm busy." Hinata was laying on his side trying to catch his breath while Oikawa looked towards Kindaichi boredly.

   "It's important."

   "If it's important then you can just tell me here."

   "It's about him," He gestured to Hinata. "This, this is wrong."

   Oikawa stood up. "Are you kidding me? This little asshole and his boyfriend robbed us of our team. We'll never play together in an official match again. I'll never get a scholarship for volleyball now. Aren't you angry?" When Oikawa mentioned him, he gave Hinata a kick to the stomach that robbed him of his breath, leaving him gasping again.

   Kindaichi closed his eyes and balled his fists. "Of course I'm angry! But I don't wanna do this anymore!"

   "Don't you wanna get revenge on the King of the Court for all those years at Kitagawa Daichi?"

   Kindaichi stopped. He originally agreed to help Oikawa because he was blaming his loss on Kageyama, but he just now started to feel like he was being used. "... don't call him that anymore. I think, I think he's changed."

   "Think however you want to, we're still in this together. It's too late to back out now."

   Kindaichi didn't respond. After a moment of silence he left the room and sat outside, his back against the wall.

   In the time this conversation was taking place Hinata had pushed himself into a sitting position. He was about to try peeling the tape from his wrists with his teeth when Kindaichi stormed out. Oikawa noticed and yanked his arms upward, grabbing the hem of Hinata's shirt and pulling it up until it bunched up on the tape around his wrists.

   Oikawa pushed him to the futon, his arms still above his head and his chest bare. Having Oikawa leaning over him like this reminded Hinata how much bigger he was than him, and it terrified him.

   "Hinata, you're so cute," He dipped his head to Hinata's chest and took a nipple between two teeth, gnawing it gently.

   "Ahh, ow! Please, st-top!" Oikawa didn't stop. He bit Hinata all over and gave him hickies on his collarbone. "I don't want it! Please stop!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and stung painfully at the cuts on his face. "Oika—"

   Oikawa began to passionately kiss him, blocking his words and pleas. He put his tied wrists at the back of Oikawa's neck to try and make him stop. _I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Why is this happening to me?_ It was becoming very difficult to think.

   He finally stopped and Hinata coughed, catching his breath. Oikawa grabbed his chin and smiled cruely. "Damn, you're adorable. This is the best revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata ;-; the next chapter is about to get real angsty so be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

   Kindaichi sat outside and looked at the empty school grounds. He began to wonder why he had agreed to help Oikawa in the first place. It was after the match. Everyone had been crying, even Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked cold. The way he stared at Kageyama afterwards was something even deeper than hatred.

   Kindaichi was pretty upset too. He could admit volleyball wasn't the center of his life, but he certainly liked it. He had joined Seijou so he could be part of something strong and never lose. And until today, he had felt invincible. Oikawa was an amazing setter. He had a way of using everyone's strengths in a way that they are most successful. _I guess I'm being used right now_ , he thought. And even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew that he would never, and probably couldn't defy Oikawa.

   It was kind of weird. Despite being the way he is, Oikawa is really pretty charming. You can't help but like him. But right now, Kindaichi didn't like him. He was scared. This was a side of Oikawa he didn't know if anyone had seen yet.

   Kindaichi jumped up when he saw headlights approaching down the road. Panic seeded itself in his heart. What was going on? Had the King called the police instead of just coming here like Oikawa had predicted? But there were no flashing lights. As the red minivan pulled in, Kindaichi recognized it as Iwaizumi's.

   The ignition cut out, but he didn't get out of the car for at least a few minutes. When he did, he shuffled to the door and fumbled with the keys for a few seconds before letting himself into the gym. Kindaichi crept silently towards the entrance, which Iwa left open to let the warm night air blow through.

   He set up the net and pulled over a ball cart. Iwa stood at the back end of the court and stared into it silently for a long time, with a ball spinning between his fingertips. Suddenly, he tossed the ball into the air and gave a crazy jumping serve that slammed against the opposite wall, letting out an anguished shout as he hit the ball.

   That surprised Kindaichi. Iwaizumi usually didn't serve like that because it often went out. It didn't seem to matter. He did it again and again, shouting every time his hand hit the ball.

   After a few minutes he reached into the cart for another ball but found none. For a while, Kindaichi couldn't figure out what he was doing, just staring at the floor. Gradually, however, his shoulders began to shudder and he grew louder as he cried. He wasn't trying to hold back this time either.

   At the match there were only tears, but the the screams he made tonight were so much more painful. Kindaichi's eyes also started to burn, seeing his stoic senpai fall to pieces.

   Out of anguish, Iwa kicked a ball and it launched out the door in front of Kindaichi. He tried to back out of view before Iwa came out but didn't move in time. Reaching down to grab the ball, Iwaizumi straightened suddenly at the sight of his kohai. "Kindaichi." Said seemingly not to the turnip-haired young man, but as an afterthought to himself. Iwa stood still for a second and then suddenly sniffed and wiped his eyes with one arm, not wanting his underclassmen to see him so torn up. "Umm," he looked at the ground and furrowed his brow. "How much of that did you see?" There was a slight blush in his cheeks as he looked up again.

   Kindaichi shook his hands in front of him. "Don't worry! I just got here!"

   He seemed a bit more relaxed."Okay, then what are you doing here?"

   A wave of guilt smashed into Kindaichi, and he looked away so Iwa couldn't see his face. "I...Um..."

   He was surprised as a strong hand hit/grabbed his shoulder, and he looked up to see Iwaizumi giving him a gentle smile. "No, you don't have to say anything, I get it. That's why I'm here too."

   He took a breath and spun the ball in his hands, for a moment, then stopped it suddenly and looked up at him. "I know it feels really bad right now, but you'll be okay. You still have 2 more years to go." He smiled again, but it seemed like a sad smile. Kindaichi felt horrible imagining how his Senpai must feel, losing his final battle. "Do you wanna go in and hit some tosses with me? It helps, trust me."

   Kindaichi nodded and followed the third-year inside, yet the guilt and shame of allowing what was happening in the adjacent building still burned him to his core.

****

   Kageyama's lungs burned like hell. It felt like he was running faster than he ever had in all those stupid little races against Hinata. Just thinking about him made his stomach clench with apprehension and made him run even faster.

   Aside from being his dream school, Aoba Josai also had the perk of being pretty close to Kageyama's house. Close compared to Karasuno, at least. It was still at least a 30 minute walk. He had often walked by the school during his middle school years and imagined what it would be like to play on their team.

   Those thoughts burned him now. All he could associate with that school was bad memories and hatred, all based upon only one student.

   Finally, the school became visible at the end of the road. The lights by the gate were lit, which he assumed was to discourage burglary. To him, they lit like beacons in the night. His legs burned and felt like jello. It was like the last leg of a race, but rather than a medal, he was fighting for Hinata's life, which was the most powerful incentive in the world.

   He stopped and doubled over as he got to the gate. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to find Oikawa and wreck that son of a bitch.

   There was a light in the window of one of the club rooms, and fury bubbled in his chest again. He sprinted mindlessly up the staircase and blasted through the door before he had even caught his breath.

   Hinata was curled in a ball and sobbing. There were cuts on his face and bruises and weird marks all over his body. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of yellow boxers and the tape and torn shirt around his wrists.

   "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Kageyama jumped on Oikawa's back and started clawing at him. He flipped Kageyama onto the floor with surprising ease.

   Oikawa smirked and put a foot on kageyamas chest. "Ha. Nice of you to aaAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kageyama had started biting his leg out of lack of a better strategy. Oikawa had retracted his leg, and Kageyama used this chance to jump up and try and tackle Oikawa to the ground again.

   It wasn't long into the fight before Kageyama knew he was going to lose. He felt stupid for running into the fight when he was still so exhausted and weak. Even with that added burden on himself, Oikawa seemed stronger than usual somehow. There was a firey passion in his eyes that felt like his gaze alone was tearing Kageyama to pieces.

   He was slammed against the wall so hard that the wind got knocked out of him. Two large, strong hands caught around his neck. "You piece of shit. You piece of shit." He squeezed harder.

   "Stop! Please!" Hinata had stumbled over and was doing his best to pull Oikawa off of him without the use of his hands. He seemed delirious. Oikawa turned and pushed him forcefully backward, and without having his hands to catch himself, he fell backward and hit his head on one of the lockers on the opposite side of the room.

   In this time Kageyama started trying to fight him again, but Oikawa caught both his wrists and and slammed them against the wall and brought his face so close that their foreheads were almost touching. "I hate geniuses. God damn it, look at you." There was a hateful glare in Kageyama's deep blue eyes that served as answer enough to Oikawa's taunts. "You're so fucking defiant. You win one game and then you get all cocky. We're even. 1-1"

   "If you count the practice match, we technically beat you 2-1." Kageyama smirked.

   "Shut up, bitch. I taught you everything you know. I don't care what kind of special talent you have, I will always be more powerful than you. Remember that."

   Kageyama spat in his face. Oikawa slapped him and grabbed his wrists again, digging his fingernails in. "It doesn't matter what happens now. What's Karasuno without their godlike quick? Nothing."

   "Our friends are a lot better than you give them credit for."

   Oikawa didn't respond for a bit as he studied Kageyama in a way that made his skin crawl. It felt like if he even blinked, Oikawa would be able to read his mind. A nasty grin slipped onto his face. "Tobio-chan~ doesn't this remind you of the the good old days?" He came in closer and and Kageyama looked away.

   "Stop. You disgust me." He got chills and felt like he could throw up.

   Leaning forward, Oikawa whispered in his ear, "Really~? You used to really like it when I'd do this.." he bit down and Kageyama made a noise that was a mix of surprise and pain.

   "Ah! St-stop!"

   Oikawa pulled back and looked at his kohai, happy he could still manipulate him in this way after all this time. Kageyama was switching from staring at the ground to flashing quick glances at Shouyou. His face burned with shame. "Ah~ Tobio-chan... so cute." He still didn't respond.

   Oikawa grabbed his face, hard. "Look at me!" He squeezed the face in his hand and Tobio stared back at him, terrified. "It's time, Tobio. I'm going to make you hurt, just like you hurt me." And he could tell by the tears leaking out of the corners of Oikawa's eyes that he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

   For a while Kindaichi and Iwaizumi spiked each other's tosses without saying a word. It wasn't necessary. The silence was knowing; simply being with someone that felt the same pain and could acknowledge it without words was enough to lessen the emotions they felt.

   Yet, and unease was creeping in the air. Slowly, as the frustration and sadness left their bodies and was replaced by exhaustion, it became more clear that there was something being left unsaid.

   Guilt.

   Kindaichi felt it in an indescribable way. The shame of cowardice, the anxiety of dishonesty, and the pain of a heavy conscious.

   Iwa could tell something was up by the way Kindaichi slowed his movements and seemed to be focusing very hard on something.

   Instead of giving another toss, Iwaizumi grabbed the ball and pressed it between his fingertips, then looked up at Kindaichi. "Man, are you okay?"

   His head was spinning. It felt like his stomach was underground. "Um, yeah.. well, ya know... the match..." He trailed off, not looking at his Senpai. Iwaizumi noticed that.

   "Are you sure? You know you can talk to your Senpais about anything, we can help you." Crushing guilt. "Oikawa and I—"

   "Oikawa."

   Iwa stopped. "Oikawa? What about him? I haven't seen him since we left. I wonder how he's taking this." Iwaizumi stared off with a concerned look on his face.

   "Not well." Kindaichi said, straightening up. There's no going back now.

   Iwa looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? Have you seen him? What's going on?"

   And he told him.

   Everything.

*******

   "Chibi-chan~ what do you think Karasuno's genius setter needs most?" Oikawa held Tobio's head in his lap. Kageyama was only complying now because he had learned that every time he tried to fight back, Oikawa would hurt Hinata. He couldn't let that happen.

   "His cold blue eyes~?" Oikawa pressed his hands over Kageyama's eyes hard enough to make a mosaic of color appear behind his lids. He let a soft whimper escape his lips, but didn't say anything else out of fear of what would happen to Shouyou.

   "His arms?" Oikawa's long fingers swept down his torso and arms, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He dare not move. "Or his pretty, delicate hands?"

   Oikawa held them and touched each finger individually, puzzling over them. "Well, Chibi-chan?" Hinata hadn't responded. He was paralyzed with fear. _Please don't hurt him_ , the chant repeated again and again in his head.

   "What would happen," he grabbed Kageyama's ring finger. "If I were to break every finger in his beautiful hands?" He began to pull it backwards and Kageyama yelped in shock.

   Hinata jumped. "Stop! Don't hurt Tobio! Please!" He was so distressed, he didn't even realize he had called him by his first name.

   "Ahh.." escaped from Kageyama's lips as Oikawa pushed harder. He was panicking. _Was this really happening?_

   The door slammed open.

   "OIKAWA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Iwaizumi sprinted in and gave Oikawa a full roundhouse to the side of the head, sending him flying.

   Kageyama immediately sat up and crawled over to Hinata and started peeling the tape off of his wrists. It hurt, and Hinata winced slightly as the little hairs were ripped from his arms, but he gladly let Kageyama help him.

   Meanwhile, Oikawa and Iwa had begun a yelling match, in which Oikawa sat on the floor rubbing the side of his head and whining like a child while Iwaizumi scolded him. It was crazy to think that that same person had just threatened to break all the bones in his hand less than a minute ago.

   Kageyama finally got the last bit of tape off of Hinata's wrists. They were raw, red, and looked very painful. Hinata immediately brought Kageyama into a tight embrace, but then let go and looked away, embarrassed.

   "Oikawa, what the fuck were you thinking?!" At this point, Oikawa had stood up and faced Iwa. Despite being slightly taller than Seijou's ace, Oikawa was still dwarfed by his massive presence.

   "The same thing you were thinking! I just wanted to make things even, get revenge on Karasuno in the way that would hurt them most." The sadistic fire reappeared in his eyes for a split second.

   "NO ONE on our team thinks it's okay to kidnap members of other teams and torture them as a form of petty 'payback.'"

   "You know that's not all that this is about. Don't you lie to me, asshole. There's no way in hell we'll ever make it to the same college if you don't get that scholarship." He paused, as if expecting Hajime to agree and run into his arms. Iwaizumi just continued to glare mercilessly, so Oikawa added, "By the way, is hardly call this kidnapping. I wasn't going to keep them, I just wanted to teach them a lesson. Kindaichi wanted this just as badly as I did. As we all do."

   Kindaichi, who had been standing uselessly in the doorframe looked around the room nervously. Oikawa, expecting support. Iwa, with a angry and betrayed stare. And Hinata and Kageyama. The way they looked up at him as they crouched down to together was so painful. Hinata looked scared, like Kindaichi might jump out and attack him. He hated the way it felt to be legitimately feared.

   He couldn't place the expression on Kageyama's face. He looked far away, as if he were remembering their middle school years together, wondering how much of it he was completely hated by the other boy. He looked so sad.

   "It doesn't matter, I'll deal with him later." Iwa told Oikawa. "I don't care if you 'felt' like it, this is FUCKING ILLEGAL!"

   "Psh.. whatever." Oikawa looked away and tried to sound cool, but his body betrayed him as tears began to leak from his eyes. Iwa grabbed him by his shoulders and began to shake him.

   "Oikawa!" There were tears streaming down Iwaizumi's cheeks as well. "We're all sad! We all feel this pain together."

   Oikawa wouldn't look at him as he began to cry harder. "Oikawa, I can help you! We can help each other! I know it hurts, but you can't take out your pain like this!"

   Oikawa fell into his shoulder and began sobbing. Hinata couldn't feel any sympathy for him, not anywhere in his heart. Not after what he had done. He shivered. Kageyama took off his Karasuno jacket and draped it over the shoulders of Hinata's nearly naked body. It was pretty big on him, but it was warm and it smelled like Kageyama.

   "Are you hurt anywhere?" Kageyama asked him.

   He paused. "Just some bruises. I'll be okay. What about you?"

   "I'm fine. What I'm worried about is your arms," Kageyama pushed up the sleeves of his jacket to reveal Hinata's forearms, still red and painful. "It's going to hurt to receive tomorrow."

   Hinata became very nauseous. Before, he was only worried about getting out of this alive. _How will I perform with these injuries?_

   Kageyama saw the look on his face. "No, it'll be okay. Your arms will feel better in the morning."

   Things calmed down a bit. Oikawa and Iwaizumi talked about what happened. He wasn't shouting anymore, but Iwa was still fucking pissed. "I should call the police. I can't believe you did this. Kidnapping. FuckinG KIDNAPPING!"

   "Iwa-chan~" he grabbed onto Iwaizumi's arm and made a pouty face.

   He shook him off and stood up. "Not right now. Kindaichi," he caught the attention of turnip-boy, who had been too busy feeling bad for himself to pay mind to what was going on around him. "I want you to stay here with Oikawa. I'm going to take Kageyama and Karasuno's #10 home. I'll be back." Kindaichi nodded and walked over to stand beside Oikawa.

   Hinata and Kageyama gingerly got to their feet. Iwa helped collect Hinata's stuff and while the little orange haired crow stood there pensively, Kageyama's big coat going all the way down to his mid-thigh.

    _He seems to be able to walk okay. Thank god_. Kageyama watched him to see how badly he was hurt, but it seemed like he was mostly scared and exhausted.

   Hinata hadn't said anything for a while which made Kageyama uneasy. They walked silently down the steps outside towards Iwaizumi's car when a wave of anxiety blasted through Shouyou.

   "Oh, god." Hinata stopped and leaned over slightly.

   "What?! What is it? Are you in pain?" Kageyama practically yelled.

   "I can't go home this late like... this." He looked shameful. It pained Kageyama to see him that way. He suddenly got an idea and grabbed Hinata's hands. With his expression, it looked like Kageyama was about the tell him the most important news he'd hear in his life.

   "Hinata! Let's have a Slumber Party!" Hinata stared at him for a moment and then started laughing.

   "Haha! Kageyama! You can't look so serious when you say the word 'Slumber Party.'" He continued to laugh. Kageyama blushed and felt dumb, but it also felt good to make Hinata smile at a time like this.

   They both climbed in the back seat and told Iwa where they were going. The ride was silent, until about 5 minutes in. "Oh, crap!" Hinata brought his hands up to his face and shook his head. "My bike. It's still in the alleyway."

   Bringing this up only seemed to remind everyone of the situation and why Iwa was even driving them home in the middle of the night. The silence became heavier and more uncomfortable. The only sound was every once in a while when Hinata would tell Iwaizumi to turn and guide him towards the bicycle's destination.

   They arrived at the scene and Hinata jumped out to retrieve his bike. The scene was chilling. Although it was only an abandoned bicycle, the crime it symbolized ran chills through Kageyama's spine. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could even see a spot of blood on the brick wall, about the height of Hinata's head. Kageyama felt sick.

   Hinata's bike would only fit in the back seat if there was only one person, so Kageyama stayed back there and Hinata sat in the front seat, and they took off again, continuing the silence.

   Kageyama couldn't help but stare at Hinata and imagine what he must be thinking. Shouyou looked straight ahead and said nothing, but you could tell there was a lot on his mind. Even Iwaizumi knew it would be a bad idea to make small talk, so he just let him sit and think.

   "Here." The car stopped next to a modest looking house that was painted blue. Kageyama got out, walked Hinata's bike to the door, and turned back to Iwaizumi.

   "Really, thank you so much."

   "It's the least I can do when something like this has happened. I'm sorry." He started to back up the car to drive away but stopped again and rolled down his window. "Good luck tomorrow! Beat Shiratorizawa for both of us!"

   "Osu!" Hinata and Kageyama bowed as he drove away. The bike was leaned against the wall and they went inside as quietly as possible.

   Hinata stared. Kageyama's house was so tidy! They climbed up the stairs and entered a door on the right.

   Kageyama's room was practically barren aside from his bed, a clean desk, a set of weights and a stack of books at the foot of his bed, and a volleyball sitting on it.

   "Um..." Hinata practically whispered. "Can I take a shower?"

   Kageyama felt so awkward. He couldn't remember if he had _ever_ had a guest come to his house, let alone to sleep over. He stood uncomfortably and shifted from foot to foot. "Sure! Of course!"

   Hinata looked down. "Uh, and also..." he became even quieter. "Can I borrow some of your clothes? I feel... dirty."

   Kageyama frowned. "Yeah, let me find some that might fit you." They went through his drawers together and got the smallest of what Kageyama owned, which was still too large for Hinata.

   He went to take a quick shower and Kageyama sat in his room awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He felt like he should straighten up, but everything was already clean. The only thing messy was his bed, which he didn't have time to make earlier considering he had to haul ass to Aoba Josai to save Hinata.

   He finished making the bed just as Hinata walked in. His usually floofy orange hair was flattened with the weight of the water and there was a towel draped over his shoulders. Hinata noticed him staring. "What?"

   "No-nothing! Hinata-boke! I'm gonna take a shower!" He rushed out of the room, leaving Hinata standing there in confusion. He returned a moment later to grab some clothes and rushed out again, blushing.

   He let the water flow over his body as he leaned his face into the wall in shame. _Fuck! This is so embarrassing! What must Hinata think of me, with me being so shitty and stupid?_

   When he got dressed and returned to the room, Hinata was sitting on his bed cross-legged and using his little yellow phone. He looked up at Kageyama as he entered.

_Shit, he looks so fucking cute when he's wearing my clothes_! Hinata closed his phone and jumped off the bed. "Um, sorry." 

   Kageyama remembered he had a scary face and Hinata probably thought that he was mad at him. It made him feel less embarrassed, but also sad to think Hinata might be scared of him.

   "Do you have a futon and some blankets I could use?"

   "I don't think you should sleep on the ground the night before a tournament. You'd get all, sore, and stuff, ya know..." Kageyama blushed and looked anywhere but at Hinata.

   Little did he know that Hinata was blushing too, as he stared at the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

   They both climbed in bed and laid there.

   After a moment: "Kageyama? Do you sleep with the lights on?"

   Kageyama jumped up. "Of course not! Dumbass!" He ran and turned off the lights, then hopped back in bed, glad that the darkness was hiding his red face.

   It's silent, but they're both awake. Kageyama's only experience with sleepovers was via television. He cursed himself for not having make up or nail polish, or weird feather pillows for hitting each other with, or any of that weird stuff. Did they only do that at girl sleepovers?he had no idea.

   After a while, Kageyama asked, "Hinata, are you still awake?"

   "Yeah?" At first it surprised him how awake he sounded, but Hinata had probably been thinking  about tonight. Kageyama wanted to free him of that burden.

   "Would you rather fight 100 goose-sized horses or one horse-sized goose?"

   "What?!"

   "Would you rather fight 100 goose-sized horses or one horse-sized goose?" Kageyama looked at him very seriously, like this was a life or death matter.

   "Haha ummm... well, geese are really mean, and horses are cool so... I'll go with 100 goose-sized horses." He laughed and smiled. Kageyama liked the way it made him feel to see him smile. He was so worried earlier if Hinata would be okay. The worry returned as the moment of silence lengthed, and he could only imagine what was running in Hinata's mind.

   "Kageyama." 

   "What?"

   "Truth or dare?"

   "Uh, dare?" It was unexpected, but in a good way. His lips curled into a relieved for smile in the darkness. 

   "Dang, I thought you were gonna say truth! Uhhh, let me think of one..." He thought for almost a full minute, and Kageyama began to wonder why he'd asked him without anything prepared. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Oh! Do Rolling-Thunder!"

   Kageyama made a face. "What? No way."

   "You picked dare. You HAVE to."

   "Hey! I didn't know that! I've never played this game before!"

   "Do it!"

   "No! My parents are sleeping!"

   "Do it! Do it! Do it" Hinata began to chant.

   "Ugh, fine." He stood in the corner of the room and crouched slightly, the stood up again. "Do I have to?"

   "Come on!"

   Kageyama sighed and crouched again. "Rolling..." Kageyama leaned down and executed the side-somersault very smoothly. "Thunder!"

Hinata noticed how skillfully his lean body could do the move. Whether it be receiving, setting, spiking, blocking, or serving, Kageyama had impeccable form. _Amazing_ , he thought.

   "How did I do?"

   "Amazing," he said out loud, making him blush.

   Kageyama crawled back into bed. _I guess it's my turn now_. He couldn't think of any good questions himself, so he tried to think of the questions the people on TV often asked each other at sleepovers.

   "Oh! I've got it!"

   "What is it?" Hinata rolled over, smiling excitedly.

   "Who was your first kiss?"

   The smile immediately disappeared from his lips. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't make any sound. After a moment, Hinata whispered, "Oikawa." Tears filled Hinata's eyes.

_Oh, shit! How could I be so stupid_! "Hinata, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

   Shouyou reached over and pulled himself in close to Kageyama, hugging him. He didn't know what to do or say, so he hugged Hinata back.

   "I-I didn't want my first kiss to be like that. Or wi-t-th him.." his voice was trembling as he tried not to cry.

   Kageyama didn't know what to do, so he put his hand on the back of Hinata's head and started petting him. _So soft_. "Hey, it's okay."

   Hinata started crying harder. "And, and, he almost took my...v-vir...he tried to..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

   "He didn't, did he?" If it was even possible, a stronger hatred for Oikawa than before burst forth within him.

   Shouyou shook his head into Kageyama's shoulder. "I was so scared." He grabbed onto Kageyama tighter.

   Kageyama didn't know what to say. He just knew he didn't want Hinata to be sad. They lay there for a long time hugging each other, Kageyama stroking the back of his head, so long that he wasn't even sure if Hinata was still awake.

   "I'm sorry for asking about that."

   "It's fine." Hinata said, apparently still fully awake.

   Kageyama shifted position and clenched his fists. "That shouldn't count as your first kiss. This never should've happened to you."

   Hinata said nothing.

   "You know what? Don't count this as your first kiss. You should only count it when you kiss the person you really like."

   Hinata turned his face to look at him. "You really think so?"

   "Yeah."

   Hinata suddenly sat up in bed.

   "Hey, what's wrong?" Kageyama got up too and looked at Hinata worriedly. Shouyou wouldn't look at him.

   "Kageyama..."

   "Yeah?"

   "We're gonna win tomorrow." Hinata leaned over and gave Kageyama a quick kiss and then immediately laid back down and rolled over.

   Kageyama sat for a moment, stunned, but then laid back down beside Shouyou. "Hey Hinata?"

   Hinata rolled over to look at him. "Yeah?"

   Kageyama kissed him back, longer this time. When they finally came up for air, Kageyama whispered, "Let's go to nationals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluff was sufficient for the hell I put you guys through ;-; What did you guys think? Comment what you liked about it and if you'd like me to explore more into certain ships and themes. Thank you for reading!


	6. Possible Continuation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while!! Missed you <3

Hey guys! It's me, hedge_man. When I originally wrote Karasuno's Kidnapped Crow, I planned it all out very carefully and storyboarded in a way that intended the story to end here. The way I wrote it was intended to be a little slice before the night of the Shiratorizawa match, but not change the canon future, despite maybe some severed relationships and trauma on Hinata'a part. I specifically made it so Oikawa didn't rape Hinata because 1. That would be really sad and I don't think I could do that to our sunshine, and 2. Because I didn't want Hinata to be too physically harmed that he couldn't play well in the Shiratorizawa match in order to not break the canon.

HOWEVER!!!

Many of you guys have commented asking if I have plans to continue this story. As I've stated before, I didn't, but after hearing so many requests, I began to ponder ways the story could continue.

I tried to think through the original story carefully so it wouldn't have plot holes, but if I do make an unplanned addition like this, I'm afraid it won't be good or too freeform. I'm thinking that what I make next should be an alternate ending, and can be ignored if it isn't good. 

Anyways, after a while of thinking, I think I know a way the story could continue. Some commenters suggested that it just be Hinata dealing with what happened in the original Karasuno's Kidnapped Crow, and I think that would be sad enough on its own. I've come up with my own premise, so please please please comment down below if it's good or if I should try and think of something else. I need to know what you guys think because I'm creating this especially for you! I don't want any of you to be disappointed, so be open and honest with what you think and what you want to see.

Possible Continuation:  
Hinata was tortured by Oikawa, physically and emotionally. This is incredibly painful for him to bear even as it is. Hinata said no when he was asked if Oikawa had raped him, but what if he lied? Because he was ashamed? Because he doesn't want Kageyama to worry? Hinata trying to bear this weight on his own, both the mental and physical symptoms while simultaneously playing a volleyball match against nationally ranked athletes. 

Maybe Kageyama finding out based on how Hinata's is acting, the team finding out, comforting and recovery, facing Oikawa in the future, maybe even angry Kags wanting to fight Oikawa because he's a rapist kidnapping asshole? 

(I didn't want Oikawa in jail originally because I wanted the story to match back to cannon, but maybe in this version they can take legal action on him)

What do you guys think? Reply as soon as you can, and I'll start writing as soon as I can! Thank you guys! Also, if you guys want me to write any other fics not based on this story, you can also comment that. I'll see what I can do. Till later! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT what you think of this!! It's the only way I can know if it's a good idea or not, just give me your thoughts please!!! <3


	7. Continuation is Ready!

Hey guys! sorry for the super long hiatus, I've just been really busy lately. Starting this summer I'll be an exchange student in Japan, so I've been studying A LOOOT. 

Anyways, the story is ready to be written. I've storyboarded it out and I'll I need to do is write it out. I'll be posting it very soon!

!!REMEMBER!! This is an unnecessary continuation. You can finish the first story and imagine that everything is fine, Hinata and Kageyama start dating, they make it to nationals, and that Oikawa amended his ways.

In the original story, Oikawa does not rape Hinata. He kidnaps him, beats him, and scares him, but he doesn't rape him.

This continuation is under the pretense that Oikawa DID rape Hinata, and all the pain that follows. I've done a lot of research on how rape cases go, and I'm going to warm you now that this story will be very sad. Expect a lot of: crying, victim blaming, shame, injustice, and sadness. 

After all he's been through, Hinata thought he'd seen the worst that life can offer. Little did he know that he has jumped out of the frying pan and Into the Fire.


	8. First Chapter!

Alright guys! Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the continuation is out! It's called "Into the Fire," and I've linked it to this work as part of a series. The first chapter is really fluffy, so I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Please comment because I need to know if I went too far ;-; Don't worry, I know this has been a really sad story so far but I promise you guys will love the next chapter! ;) Again, please comment what you think, it gives me confidence and inspiration to update sooner!


End file.
